


So You Want To Play With Magic

by baeberiibungh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas secretly dating, Fluff, Funny (I hope), I couldn't think of better magical names forgive me, M/M, Sam and Gabriel much younger, duels, eh i dnt kno how to tag, fake duels, magicians au, real magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are magicians who get pushed into a fake duel by Sam and Gabriel</p>
            </blockquote>





	So You Want To Play With Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Story title taken from Dark horse by Katy Perry. Yes i know. I am, like, years late.

“Dean!”  
Dean looked down from the stage where he was setting up his things in preparation for his night show. It was a teary eyed 8 year old Sam. He was crying rather loudly, with snot dripping from one nostril and smudges around his eyes because he had rubbed his tears with dirty hand. Dean immediately jumped down and ran towards Sam. Dropping low when he reached him, Dean looked him over for any injuries and tear.  
“What happened Sammy!? Are you hurt? In pain? What happened?” asked Dean as he slid his fingers through the fine hair on Sam’s head. Sam was busy crying into Dean’s shoulder and Dean felt a moment of annoyance at the thought of the snot Sam was getting on his work robes. Pushing those thoughts hastily aside, Dean pushed Sam out from his nook and tried to catch his still tearful eyes. “What happened Sammy?” Dean asked one more time.  
“Its.... (hic) its Gabriel Dean (hic hic). He said that you are a crap magician and that his big brother Castiel is the best magician. When I said no that you were the best, Gabriel laughed at me and pushed me off the swing. He said that you would never be able to beat Castiel. But you could, couldn’t you Dean? You could beat Castiel to the dust won’t you Dean? And then you can turn Garbiel into a horse, he is so mean to me Dean,” said Sam through great sobs and big breadths. His face looked even messier with more snot and tears.  
Dean gave a huff before pulling Sam into a hug once more. Gabriel was Sam’s friend but recently he and Sam had gone into a competition over whose big brother is the best magician and this had frayed the friendship to some degree. Add to that the fact that, Dean and Castiel have started dating a few months ago after years of bristling sexual tension and flirtation that used to result in huge magical duels or kissing sprees.   
Both were great magicians. Both used real magic. And over the years they had built a reputation around each other as to how one was the better of the two. And their duels brought in a lot of spectator that over time increased people going to their solo shows. And no matter how much they fought in public, they never fought in real. The duels were show and pomp. And each admired the other for the tricks each kept on coming up with.   
So a few months ago, after such a fake duel for the general public where Sam and Gabriel cheered on their brothers, both ended up having a few beers together. And that was the beginning of the end. It took them just a week to realise as to what they actually felt for each other and that their kissing bouts were not just nerves but something more. That is when they decided to start dating. That they keep it a secret for the time being was agreed upon by both parties.  
Now as Dean soothed a clearly agitated Sam over his rights to brag about the best brother, Dean wondered if perhaps it was time to come clean. He even opened his mouth, but he had to snap it shut in frustration when nothing came out. And while he would have a talk with Castiel about Gabriel, Dean didn’t want to dwell too much on as seeing as how Sam had tripped Gabriel and broken his toy two days ago during an argument of similar kind. They had been talking again by the evening. Benefits of being neighbours Dean supposed.  
“Aw Sammy you know I am the best. I am awesome. I, Sir Deancain The Magnificent is the best magician in town and you can tell Gabriel that I said so. Master Castielli the Powerful can eat dust. In fact he can eat my ass,” Dean attempted to brighten his small brother. Almost 20 years his junior Sam had been an unexpected surprise for his parents. Before Sam was born Dean was very disgruntled at finding that he was going to have a new sibling after so many years.   
But then Sam was born and Dean fell in love with him. And now that their parents were no longer with them, Dean dotted on Sam more than some parents would. Every wish of Sam’s was like a command for Dean. Castiel had a horde of brothers and sisters. And Gabriel was the naughtiest of them all, so he stayed with Castiel as he had an amazing amount of self control and patience. Thus, Gabriel became the best friend of Sam who was nearer his age and Castiel became the good neighbour Dean could trust Sam with should the need come up.  
“I know you are awesome Dean. Now come and turn Gabriel into a horse. No , make him a donkey. Come, Dean,” Sam said as he tried to pull the adult towards the exit.  
Indulging Sam, Dean let himself be lead out. Sam pulled him home where he sees that Gabriel is similarly manhandling Castiel into the lawn.   
“Wait. You guys. You planned this didn’t you,” Dean asked in an adult tone while Castiel looks on with exasperation.   
At this Gabriel pipes up, “Today we will know who the best is. And then the winner will get an icky kiss from the loser. Yes!”  
Dean’s eyebrows shoot up. Perhaps they were not being as secretive as they had assumed.   
Castiel’s eyes are sparkling with shock and laughter as well.  
Suddenly deciding that this was a good moment as any and a fantastic way to let the world know, Dean pulls himself up to his full height going in the maniacal magician mode. Castiel catches on and does the same. Sam and Gabriel immediately go and stand far away so that they can watch everything well. Anticipation and excitement was etched on both faces. That is when both shouted in unison as if they had rehearsed before, “We declare the duel to start.”  
Dean pulled out his wand with a flourish. He had complete confidence that Castiel would not hurt him as he was sure he would not hurt Castiel. Still, he couldn’t help taunt, “Scared, Cas?”  
“You wish!” Bang! Dean was suddenly wearing the floppy ears of a koala bear.  
“Why you...” Crack! Castiel’s nose was a long wooden one like a toy.  
That is when Castiel send the blue flame that singed half of Dean’s hair off without doing anything to his robe.  
Next Castiel was walking on two octopus tentacle.  
Whoosh! Dean was hopping on a kangaroo’s tail.  
Wham! Castiel was sprouting a nine feet beard.  
Bam! Dean was in pink panties and his clothes in a neat pile next to the kids. Both shrieked ‘EWWWW’ as loudly as they could as Castiel has added a carpet of gristly man hair in awkward places as an added bonus.  
Blam! Castiel was standing with cartoon wings sprouting from his back and nipple tassels.  
Whack! Dean was too busy wheezing in laughter to even notice that he was suddenly half a peacock, with his fan spread out nicely.   
The sounds and the pops they were making in addition to the noise the kids were making were enough to bring out their neighbours who could never say no to a duel. The spells were very short ones, barely lasting 5 seconds so everyone knew this was simple jest. As Dean and Castiel were flinging spells at each other they kept on coming nearer to quicken the speed of the spells so that they were standing a foot away from each other or so 20 minutes into the duel.  
No one was keeping any score, as spells kept on overlapping. And that was when both Castiel and Dean almost simultaneously reached for each other and started kissing each other. The small crowd which had gathered to witness the duel cheered and this pushed on Dean to put on a filthier act. They broke apart when Sam and Gabriel started pulling them apart hollering how gross they were being. The crowd too was dispersing with furtive glances at the couple and fond nodding from their elderly neighbour Missouri.   
Dean kept his hand around Castiel and both looked down at their respective brothers.  
“Well,” says Gabriel with a note of asperity in his tone, “Who won? Who is the best magician?”  
Dean and Castiel looked at each other before Castiel told in his deliciously gruff voice, “We both won Gabby. We both won big”

**Author's Note:**

> This one went somehow according to plan and so i am happy. And there is a dash of HP here, just not enough to tag, but definitely deserving a mention. Thank you for reading.


End file.
